


Game Night

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Game of Cards Land [28]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-20 05:44:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8238088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: Written for Challenge 17 Joker’s Challenge Game of Cards Phase 9





	

**Title:** Game Night  
**Fandom:** Arrow/The Flash  
**Characters/Pairings:** Barry Allen/Iris West, John Diggle/Lyla Michaels, Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak  
**Word Count:** 424  
**Prompt:** "Play The Game"  
**Written for Challenge 17 Joker’s Challenge Game of Cards Phase 9**

 

Barry stopped Iris outside the door to Oliver and Felicity’s loft. “Maybe, this isn’t a good idea.”

“We haven’t seen them in forever, Barry. It will be fun.” Iris patted him on the arm and reached for the doorbell.

Barry grabbed her hand. “It’s just that Oliver and Felicity get so competitive when they play. Especially Felicity. She doesn’t like to lose.”

“Look, we just play the game with them and have a great time.” Iris pulled her hand out of his grasp. “It’s just Pictionary. What are they going to do? Put an arrow in us?”

“Hey! Oliver already put two arrows in me.” Barry shook his head. “He’s not the one I’m worried about. Felicity can wipe us out of existence.”

“Hey,” Dig said as he and Lyla waked out of the elevator.

“Dig, tell her how competitive Felicity is.” Barry nodded over to Iris.

“She’s not that bad. Just don’t gloat.” Dig grinned. “If she catches you gloating, she might donate you savings account to ‘Save the Whales’.”

“See!?” Barry looked at Iris. “Maybe we should ask them to just watch a movie instead.”

The door opened and Oliver looked at the four people standing there.

“What are you all doing out here? Felicity has everything set up.” Oliver opened the door a little wider. “Come in. I made snacks.”

“There they are! Are you ready to play the game? Grab a marker and have a seat.” Felicity smiled as she held up several different colors of markers. “We’re red. Thea and her friend will be here later. She said to save her green.”

“Shouldn’t we be red?” Barry asked.

“Barry!” Iris poked him in the side.

“No!” Oliver said as he put a plate of canapes on the table.

“I was chewing on a red pen when Oliver and I first met.” Felicity explained. “That’s why we’re red.”

“Okay.” Barry looked at Iris. “Who goes first?”

“You and Iris go first.” Felicity sat on the sofa next to Oliver. “This should be interesting.”

Five rounds later, Oliver and Felicity had the highest score. It was almost as if they were reading each other’s minds. Dig and Lyla had the next highest score. Thea and her friend did the worst and left early, arguing with each other.

Barry left with Iris and went to the elevator. “That wasn’t that bad.”

“We were awful.” Iris sighed. “But it was fun. We should host a game night in Central City.”

“Movie night!” Barry pulled her with him into the elevator. “Let’s go home.” 


End file.
